LA HEREDERA DEL INNOMBRABLE
by Saragoddess
Summary: Sexto curso en Hogwarts, chica nueva con poderes inimaginables junto con una vida q ni ella misma entiende, es mi primer fic, tengana compasión y dejenme un review, xq un review es igual a una sonrisa de miss universo, ok exagere, es igual a una sonrisa d
1. DIFERENTE

**LA HEREDERA DEL INNOMBRABLE**

**CAPITULO 1: DIFERENTE**

Mi nombre es Sara Goddess y tengo 17 años y medio y hasta hace un año era una persona común y corriente "si como no", con unos cuantos problemas, pero nada que no pudiera resolver, hasta que un día todo empezó a cambiar, me di cuenta de que tenia la capacidad de romper, quemar y hasta congelar las cosas, pero sobre todo podía controlar y leer la mente de las personas y eso era difícil ya que no me llevaba muy bien con mis compañeros de escuela, y en más de una ocasión me agarre a golpes con alguna compañera, no tenia amigas solo una, no necesitaba mas, solo ella me había comprendido, solo ella entendía lo que es ser como era, mi mejor amiga Grecia, las demás decían que era "diferente", claro que era diferente, como no serlo si todas las noches tenía el mismo sueño desde hacía mucho tiempo, veía como asesinaban a una mujer dos personas encapuchadas, luego de eso una luz segadora, unos gritos y… y siempre el despertador interrumpía mi sueño, eso me traumaba mucho, como no iba a ser diferente, hasta que un día como cualquier otro todas mis dudas se resolvieron, bueno, no todas, pero las suficiente como para comprender por que era "diferente". Esta historia comienza así:

-Genial, es tardísimo, Grecia me va a matar- dije esto saliendo de mi casa, había quedado de verme con mi mejor amiga, hace tanto tiempo que no la veo, pero regresando al tema.

Me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de que dos personas se me acercaban, eran muy extrañas, era una mujer de tez blanca, sus ojos eran azules, cabello negro y largo, iba vestida con un vestido azul turquesa al igual que sus zapatos y un capa negra, era mas o menos como de 20 – 25 años, la acompañaba un hombre, el si se veía grande y muy pálido, sus ojos eran color miel, muy hermosos, de su ropa no me acuerdo a excepción de su capa era igual que la de la mujer solo que mas gastada.

Al principio hubo un silencio incomodo, luego dijo la mujer:

-Disculpe Srita. Goddess, necesitamos hablar con usted.

-¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?- pregunte dudosa de saber la respuesta la cual no obtuve.

-¿Acerca de que quieren hablar?- volví a preguntar esperando que esta vez si me respondieran.

-Acerca de tus padres.

-Mis padres¿que les a sucedido¿están bien¿donde están?- empecé a desesperarme, creí que les había sucedido algo malo a mis padres, bueno, realmente no son mis padres, fui adoptada cuando era muy pequeña.

-Ah, los muggles, ellos están bien, de quien queremos hablar es de tu padre Sirius y tu madre Ingrid.

-¿Muggles, Sirius, Ingrid¿de que están hablando, miren no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, se me hace tarde, con permiso.- apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando escuche que empezaban a discutir, así que decidí caminar mas lento.

-Remus, detenla ahora, necesitamos hablar con ella.

-Y que quieres que haga Nymphadora.

-No se, lo que sea.

-Eres una bruja- dijo el hombre en voz baja, casi no se le oía, pero escuche perfectamente, aunque no lo creí y me hice la loca.

-¿Disculpe, creo que no oí muy bien lo que dijo.

-Eres una bruja y de las mejores que puede existir.- dijo el hombre en voz baja.

-Mira necesitamos hablar contigo, corres peligro, no te puedes quedar con tus padres, por eso te queremos llevar a Londres, ahí estarás segura.

-A ver, no estoy entendiendo nada, así que será mejor que entren a mi casa y que me expliquen bien.- realmente estaba muy confundida y necesitaba que me dijeran la verdad.

YA ADENTRO

-Por favor tomen asiento, primero ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks y el es Remus Lupin.

-Bueno, no es necesario que me presente ya que saben quien soy, Ahora si¿Cómo que soy una bruja?

-Mira, te han pasado cosas muy extrañas últimamente- me pregunto Tonks ansiosa de conocer la respuesta.

-Pues si, pero ya tiene mucho, como medio año o un poco mas, realmente desde cumplí 16 empecé a cambiar mucho.

-¿Cómo que cosas te suceden?- por fin hablo Lupin, no había dicho ni media palabra desde que me dijo que era una bruja.

-Pues, puedo hacer que cosas pequeñas se muevan sin tocarlas, puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo quiera sin entrenarlos, puedo hacer que cosas malas le ocurran a la gente que me molesta y puedo hacer que se lastimen si yo quiero, puedo romper cosas, quemarlas y/o congelarlas y también leo la mente de las personas, esto ultimo es lo que más me lastima, pues es difícil saber que mis compañeros piensan que soy la "rara", la "diferente", que a nadie le caigo bien por ser como soy, las otras cosas las estoy controlando un poco más.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Lupin con mucha calma.

-Pues creo que si- dije tratando de recordar algo más- ¡NO! Hay algo más, esto empezó hace apenas unos días, pero no ocurre mucho como lo leer la mente, pero cuando pasa, más bien pasan, realmente es algo extraño.

-Bueno, que es dinos- Tonks se empezaba a emocionar con todo eso.

-Pues, puedo predecir el futuro y hacer que las personas hagan lo que quiera.

-Mira, hay cosas que tu madre podía hacer, tal vez se lo heredaste, pero lo de leer la mente y hacer que las personas hagan lo que tu quieres, es extraño, ya que ni Sirius ni Stephanie podían hacerlo.

-Bueno, ya les dije que es lo que me pasa, ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué no estoy con mis verdaderos padres?

-Lo que sucedió fue que antes de que tu nacieras tu madre se separo de Sirius ya que los perseguían los mortífagos, tus padres eran de los mejores aurores, ellos eran muy amigos de Lily y James Potter, cuando se esteraron de que los mortífagos los perseguían tu padre decidió que lo mejor era que tu madre se fuera de Londres y que desapareciera para que nada te sucediera, poco después naciste tú, ella vivía con una familia muggle, ella seguía es contacto con Sirius, sabía que el se encontraba escondido en Grimmauld Place, tu tenias año y medio aproximadamente cuando mataron a tu madre, dos mortífagos la encontraron a fuera de tu casa, ellos creían que Sirius le había dicho donde se encontraban los Potter, aunque no era cierto los tontos pensaron que ella no decía nada para protegerlos, así que decidieron asesinarla, en frente de ti, a fuera de esta casa.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, siempre me hicieron creer que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente.

-Algo que aun no nos podemos explicar es que los dos mortífagos se encontraron junto al cuerpo de tu madre, también habían sido asesinados, pero no se sabe como.

-¿Y que fue de mi padre¿Por qué nunca vino por mi?- pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos

-A el, poco tiempo después lo encerraron en Azkaban por un delito que el no cometió, ahí estuvo 12 años hasta que se escapo, ahora vive en Grimmauld Place pero nadie sabe que sigue vivo, solo algunas personas de confianza.

-A Grimmauld Place es a donde te llevaremos, claro si tu quieres, aunque deseamos que así sea, ya que al parecer los mortífagos se enteraron de que tu estas viva- me dijo Lupin en tono muy serio.

-Realmente no lo se, estoy muy confundida, además si acepto ¿Qué voy a hacer allá?

-Pues irías a Hogwarts, una escuela para magos, no te preocupes, tus padres muggles saben todo acerca de esto y saben que si aceptas ir es por tu bien.

-O.K no puedo tomar una decisión tan difícil así nada más, así que les pido por favor esta noche para pensarlo y mañana por la mañana les digo si acepto o no¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien, pero solo esta noche, no más, no tenemos mucho tiempo- la voz de Lupin sonaba preocupada.

-Una cosa más, si aceptas y esperemos que si, tendrás que tener tus cosas listas, ya sabes, ropa, cosas personales, etc., de acuerdo

-Esta bien, vengan por favor a las 8:30.

-O.K entonces hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- dije despidiéndolos en la puerta.

Realmente era una decisión muy difícil la que tenía que tomar, tenía que ponerme a pensar.


	2. DIFICIL DESICIÓN

**LA HEREDERA DEL INNOMBRABLE**

**CAPITULO 2: DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN**

Era difícil tomar una decisión tan importante en tan poco tiempo, estaba tan confundida, hasta hacía unos momentos yo creía que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente y en unos segundos me revelaron una verdad muy cruel, esa noche no dormí, me la pase pensando en el patio trasero, tomando una difícil decisión, a las 4:00 am me fui a mi cuarto, poco a poco me gano el sueño, cuando desperté eran las 6:30 am, así que decidí bañarme y arreglarme para cuando llegan saber cual había sido mi decisión.

A las 8:30 am en punto tacaron el timbre, mi ma' como le decía de cariño abrió, eran ellos, mi ma' se veía tranquila, pero yo sabia que no era así.

-Y bien ¿Qué decidiste?- me pregunto Lupin, tan tranquilo como siempre.

-¿Te vas o te quedas?- Tonks con sus siempre ansias.

-Esta ha sido una difícil decisión y he decidido que… me voy.

-Bien, ya están tus cosas listas.

-Si, solo quisiera despedirme de mi familia, por favor.

-De acuerdo, nosotros te esperamos en el patio si no te importa- Dijo Lupin, en ese momento supe lo que pensaba y me di cuenta que el sentía un gran dolor por mi y por mi familia.

Una vez ellos a fuera me dispuse a despedirme de todos, había un gran dolor en mi corazón, pero sabia que cosas buenas iban a suceder y harían que no me doliera tanto.

-Mami, papi, ustedes siempre estarán en mi corazón, no me importa lo que pase, nunca los olvidare- les dije con una gran sonrisa y les di mi mas sincero abrazo.

Poco a poco me fui despidiendo de todos, ninguno lloraba solamente decían que eso era lo mejor y sí, muy en el fondo sabía que era cierto, les prometí que les escribiría muy seguido y así es, hasta la fecha les sigo escribiendo una carta a cada uno por mes.

En la entrada ya me estaban esperando para irnos.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?- hasta ese momento no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo íbamos a llegar hasta Londres.

-Nos iremos por medio de un translador que da directo a la casa de Sirius.

-Ah esta bien- y así antes de tocar el translador me despedí de mi familia con un movimiento de mano, a los pocos segundos toque una lata de refresco, sentí como me jalaban hacia a bajo, unos segundos después caí al suelo, ya estábamos en Grimmauld Place, era una casa sucia, vieja y muy fea, todo lo que estaba ahí se veía antiguo, no era como ni casa, en ella todo era muy limpio y bonito, pero esa ya no era mi casa, ahora la antigua casa Black era la mía.

-Tu padre debe estar en la sala, vamos, es hora de que los conozcas.

-Pero es que…- no tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo, pero no encontraba ninguna buena excusa.

-Pero nada, ya es hora de que lo conozcas, además el tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

-O.K. vamos- no tuve mas remedio que ir.


	3. MI CASA

**LA HEREDERA DEL INNOMBRABLE**

**CAPITULO 3: MI CASA**

Había llegado el momento de conocerlo, a él, al gran Sirius Black, al que ahora era mi padre y como dijo Lupin, se encontraba en la sala, al entrar me le quede viendo y el a mí y pensé que realmente me parecía a él, pero en ese momento el hablo.

-Tienes los ojos de tu madre- dijo esto y me abrazo, me sentí tan segura que no quería soltarlo, hasta que recordé lo que me había dicho un momento antes.

-Bueno, no le puedo decir que si o que no, ya que no la recuerdo.

-Espera un momento- dijo esto y salio de la habitación, al poco tiempo regreso con una foto de ella y pues si, mis ojos eran igual que los de ella, eran unos ojos negros muy intensos y no solo en eso nos parecíamos, sino también en el cabella rizado, la nariz y hasta las orejas, lo que no era igual, era que ella era de cabello castaño oscuro, estatura mediana y tez apiñonada y yo era de cabello negro azabache, alta y de tez blanca como Sirius.

Ella era muy hermosa y tenía una figura envidiable, figura que yo tengo, pero lo note porque ella traía un vestido corto muy entallado color rosa y con un escote precioso, en su mano izquierda mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso, sencillo, pero hermoso.

-Me la puede regalar- pedí poniendo cara de perrito regañado, sabía que no se iba a resistir a mis encantos.

-Claro que si, pero no me hables de usted, preferiría que me dijer…

-¿Papá, realmente para mí es muy difícil y no creo acostumbrarme tan rápido a llamarlo así- lo interrumpí muy bruscamente, pero en vez de que se enojara me sonrió y dijo:

-No, pensé que lo mejor es que me digas Sirius, se lo difícil que es para ti llamarme papá.

-Bien, entonces si no te importa Sirius me gustaría conocer lo que ahora es mi casa.

-Si claro, vamos- dijo esto muy feliz, yo no quería leer sus pensamientos, pero me agrado saber que se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Poco a poco fuimos recorriendo las habitaciones de esa gran mansión, todas estaban muy sucias.

-Esta es tu habitación- dijo esto abriendo una puerta blanca, mi recamara era grandísima, del lado izquierdo había una gran cama centrada en la pared, la cama tenía un dosel rosa pastel y un edredón blanco, de cada lado de la cama había un buró con cajones, en frente de la cama había un tocador muy bonito con un gran espejo, al centro había una pequeña salita con una mesita, también había un armario bastante espacioso y un baño muy bonito con una tina, frente a la puerta del otro lado de la habitación había una gran venta que abarcaba de lado a lado y otra puerta, solo que esta era de vidrio y corrediza, a fuera era una pequeña terraza con una mesita y dos sillas y varias plantas, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era y pues si eran alrededor de las 4:30 PM, mucha diferencia de donde yo vivía, 6 horas más o menos, al regresar a la recamara vi un escritorio de madera junto con una silla, sobre el había hojas de colore, sobres, timbres postales, plumas también de colores, etc. Mis maletas ya estaban también ahí, realmente era la habitación más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:

-Gracias- el estaba algo preocupado ya que pensaba que el rosa no me gustaba y es que las cortinas y la alfombra eran rosas pastel- el rosa es mi color favorito y también el negro- y es la verdad.

-De nada, ahora dime ¿tienes hambre?

-Si, al parecer tú también lees la mente.

-¿Qué?- no entendía lo que le había dicho.

-Nada, luego te lo explico.

en la cocina

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

-Pues pizza, me encanta la pizza

-Eh, no hay eso

-Pasta- negó -¿un omelet?- negó -¿un sándwich?- negó -¿pan y leche?- volvió a negar -¿un vaso de agua?- otra vez negó.

-¿Qué hay en esta casa que pueda comer?- el solo se empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dije poniendo cara de enfado.

-La cara que pusiste- dijo esto poniéndose serio al ver que me estaba enfadando.

-Mira hay pan, jamón, queso, lechuga, jitomate y leche, te puedes hacer un sándwich y tomar un poco de leche.

-Gracias, yo me lo preparo, quieres uno- el solo asintió, hice los sándwiches y serví dos vasos de leche, empezamos a comer muy tranquilamente, al parecer no había nadie en la casa, solo nosotros dos, el no dejaba de mirar mi cabello.

-¿Qué sucede?- no entendía por que me miraba así, hasta que comprendí- Te preguntas porque es así mi cabello ¿verdad?

-Si, es solo que no se de quien lo has sacado así.

-No lo he sacado así, es solo que me lo e alaciado y teñido, me aburro de tenerlo siempre igual- mi cabello era rojo, más fuerte que el de una "amiga" Weasley que tengo, me llegaba a la altura de las costillas y como ya dije era lacio.

-Se te ve bonito

-Gracias, me gustaría desempacar y luego irme a dormir, anoche no dormí muy bien, de hecho, no dormí y estoy algo cansada.

-Este bien- me contesto muy amablemente.

en mi habitación

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No gracias

-Bueno, si necesitas algo mi habitación esta a lado.

-OK - me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, él solo sonrío y se despidió de mi.

-Poco a poco empecé a acomodar mis cosas en donde tenían que ir, cuando acabe me fui directo a la cama y me di cuenta de que eran las 10:45 PM, me había tardado muchísimo acomodando mis cosas, cerré mis ojos y me quede profundamente dormida, hacia mucho que no dormía tan tranquilamente, me desperté a las 6:20 am y ya no pude conciliar el sueño, así que decidí ir a preparar el desayuno, a las 8:00 que Sirius se despertó ya estaba el desayuno que constaba de huevos revueltos, tocino, fruta picada, jugo de naranja y café, comida muy estilo muggle.

-Vaya, todo lo hiciste tu- estaba muy sorprendido.

-Si, siempre me a gustado cocinar, sabes, creo que ya es hora de conocernos mejor- dije mientras le servía de todo un poco.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA HEREDERA DEL INNOMBRABLE**

DISCLAIMER:Solo uno q otro personaje salido de mi mente alucinada es mio, los demas son d la grandiosa escritora J.K ROWLING, no han sido tomados con fines de lucro.

**CAPITULO 4: CONOCIÉNDONOS**

-Si, justo en eso estaba pensando, haber, dime que te gusta que no te gusta, como eres que te gusta de tu cuerpo, etc.

-De mi cuerpo me gusta todo, pero lo que me encanta son mis ojos, soy una persona muy sensible, romántica, enamorada del amor, cuando amo, amo y soy capaz de darlo todo por la persona que amo, debo de dejar de repetir esa palabra, soy estudiosa e inteligente, pero también me gusta el desastre, pienso antes de actuar y hablar, aunque a veces mi cerebro es muy lento y mi lengua muy rápida, me gusta disfrutar de la vida, vivirla al máximo, claro que con medida, soy muy celosa, rencorosa y algo vengativa, no me gusta juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas, también me gusta darles una segunda oportunidad a los que se equivocan, me gusta la soledad, nunca me ha gustado estar rodeada de gente, soy necia, testaruda, envidiosa, muy presumida y única, también me gusta vestirme bien y ser el centro de atención, hay veces que pienso que soy el centro del universo, soy madura e inmadura, según el momento, seria y graciosa, alegre y amargad, ambiciosa, pero compartida, me gusta que las personas confíen en mi y que digan lo que piensan, soy honesta, pero hay veces que digo mentiras piadosas, soy solidaria, me gusta escuchar, pero también que me escuchen, soy valiente y fuerte, pero no confió en mi, soy muy tímida, me gusta hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, soy un poquito irresponsable y, soy una cajita de sorpresas, nunca se sabe como voy a reaccionar ante una situación.

-Vaya, tienes de todo un poco- dijo impresionado por tolo lo que le había dicho.

-Pero hay más, me gusta leer, sobre todo poesía, escuchar música, casi de toda, ver la televisión, me encanta bailar ballet, lamentablemente sufrí una caída la cual me hizo dejar una de mis grandes pasiones, se cantar, mis profesores decían que tenia una voz privilegiada, toco un poco el piano y se hablar un poquito de italiano, me encanta nadar, me fascina ir de compras, me gusta mucho la comida, sobre todo la italiana y la oriental, me gusta mucho ir al cine con mi amiga Grecia, me encanta mirar las estrellas y la luna, me paso horas haciéndolo y creo que es todo.

-Eres sorprendente¿qué hacías en México?

-Bueno, iba ha empezar con el tercer semestre de la preparatoria, aunque no me gustaba ir mucho que digamos, mis padres querían que triunfara, a mi lo que me agrada es la gastronomía y la psicología, pensaba estudiar alguna de las dos después de terminar la prepa, en la escuela tenia muchos amigos, pero los empecé a perder por mis "grandes dotes", en el tiempo que tuve amigos me divertí muchísimo, también estudie cuatro años ingles, al principio me aburría pero ahora se que es súper importantísimo, mi vida era complicada, nadie me entendía, me criticaban por ser así, "diferente", Grecia y yo éramos iguales, éramos inseparables, la quiero mucho, pero, ahora te toca hablar. Me empezó a contar acerca de el hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que eran las 12:15.

-Sabes, ciento que de alguna forma estuve conectada con la magia, siempre me gusto el esoterismo, nos encantaba a Grecia y a mí que nos leyeran las cartas, el tarot, la mano y el café, además de que siempre traíamos un amuleto, creíamos en las velas y en una que otra cosa loca.

-Tu vida a de ver sido aparte de complicada muy interesante.

-Pues algo.

-Mira la hora que es, van a venir algunos miembros de la orden para conocerte, hoy recibirás los conocimientos de tu madre, ella los dejo guardados hasta el día que conocieras la verdad y que fueras reconocida como mi hija.

-Bien, entonces me voy a vestir- traía todavía puesta la pijama.

Al poco rato empezaron a llegar muchas personas, ya estaba lista cuando Sirius me pidió que bajara, dijo que estaría en la sala, así que baje de inmediato, había muchas personas algo extrañas entre ellas Lupin y una mujer de cabello rosa que en cuanto me vio se levanto y se me acerco.

-Hola Sara¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, pero ¿te conozco?

-Si soy Tonks.

-Pero eras diferente.

-Lo que sucede es que soy una metomorfomaga- la ver mi cara de que no comprendía la que decía me dijo- puedo cambiar mi aspecto.

-Ah y…Sirius.

-En la cocina, te esta esperando

-Bueno voy con el en un momento regreso.

en la cocina

-Que sucede Sirius- le pregunte, pero no me había dado cuenta de que estaba con alguien.

-Buenas tardes Srita. Goddess soy Albus Dumbledore- se presento aquel hombre de larga barba y lentes de media luna.

-Mucho gusto- dije amablemente- ¿me necesitabas?

-Si mira él es el director de Hogwarts, la escuela a la que vas a ir.

-A que bien.

-"Bonito cabello"-penso el director

-Gracias, aunque no es natural.

-"Ya lo sabia"-volvio a pensar, Sirius no comprendía nada y prefirió seguir hablando.

-Mira entraras a sexto, tu carta te llegara en un par de semanas- solo asentí.

-Eso es todo, pasemos a la sala.

* * *

Muxas gracias a las pocas personas q m mandaron reviews, son de gran ayuda, me suben muxo mi autoestima, espero no defraudarlos, pero tampoco m defrauden a mi. Graxias y sigan mandando reviews. 


End file.
